


【TwoSet｜EB｜R18】new merch

by blonly801



Series: 【TwoSet｜EB】日常衍生/妄想 [4]
Category: TwoSet, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, breddy - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: 作者支持台獨+仇中份子，盜文者視為同意台灣為主權獨立國家＊TwoSet Violin RPS＊OOC不可避＊PWP短打一發完＊皆為妄想勿上升真人＊如有雷同，美夢成真＊CP為EB (Eddy×Brett)＊如果喜歡這篇文章，請分享/轉噗、Kudo/按心或是留下你的感想！
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 【TwoSet｜EB】日常衍生/妄想 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936324
Kudos: 76





	【TwoSet｜EB｜R18】new merch

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇從7/13楊先生穿短褲的宣傳圖發布開始寫  
> 寫到現在都快一個月了才生出來……  
> 這個罪惡的男人要害我多挖幾個坑才甘願（牽拖

短袖高領上衣、棉質黑色短褲，襯托出男人本就纖長好看的四肢，Brett穿在身上簡直好看極了。

在與攝影團隊外出拍攝宣傳照時，Eddy已經不知道因為看到這樣的Brett而口乾舌燥到喝空幾瓶水，冬天的太陽真的可以再熱一點沒關係。

  
  


「OK！這幾張也沒問題，大家辛苦了！」

  
  


結束工作後，Brett依然坐在台階上沒有馬上離開，他轉過頭看起外面的風景不知在想些什麼，撐著下巴的纖細手臂在光線的照射下勾勒出純粹好看的線條，本就白皙的男人此時更有如石膏像般完美無瑕。

一舉一動、舉手投足都宛如藝術品般美得令人捨不得將視線移開，Eddy站在一旁看得出神，沒注意到對方已經轉過頭對著自己露出寵溺的微笑。

「Bro，不要以為今天模特兒不是你就能一直盯著我看啊！」Brett站起來拍了拍褲子上的灰塵，站在台階上伸展肢體、活動筋骨。

「誰叫你這麼好看，我都想把照片印下來當海報了。」Eddy往男人靠近了一點，很自然地張開雙臂像是在迎接什麼。

「白癡！」Brett被逗樂了，他發出拔高的傻氣笑聲後，毫不遲疑地跳下台階讓男友穩穩地接住自己。

Brett像無尾熊似的用白皙的雙腿緊緊地夾住戀人的腰側，Eddy厚實的臂膀交環在無尾熊的背上，兩人的臉親暱地蹭在一塊兒，輕輕地交換了幾個撒嬌的吻，沒有激情的深吻，只有抵在一塊兒的唇瓣互相摩挲。

「要回家了嗎？」

「那還用問嗎？」無尾熊蹭著男人的臉如是說。

  
  
  


開車返家的路上，Eddy的手除了在打方向盤時會短暫離開外，其餘時間都放在Brett光裸的白皙大腿上不安份的來回撫摸。

Brett對此沒有做出太多反應，只是自顧自地看著窗外風景，自顧自地低頭玩著手機，對那隻總是有意無意滑進褲管裡的大手毫無意見。

直到Eddy將車子駛進陳家的停車格正準備收手去拉手煞車時，另一個溫度忽然覆上自己的左手溫柔的扣緊他的手指，Brett牽著愛人的手開始在自己的大腿上來回游移，笑彎的雙眼閃著渴望的神色，帶領情人撫過敏感的大腿內側往令人遐想的部位靠近。

Eddy滿臉期待地吞著口水等待Brett給他什麼樣的驚喜，但男人修長的手指才剛碰到內褲的鬆緊帶邊緣，Brett突然把Eddy的手甩到一邊，趁對方還沒搞清楚狀況時，打開車門一溜煙地跑進家門，獨留還被安全帶卡在駕駛座的男友慌張的不知所措。

「啥？什麼！喂！等等……Brett！」

Eddy急急忙忙地把車停妥、熄火後跟著衝進屋內，門才剛在背後關上就被躲在門邊的Brett一把扯了過來壓在門板上，總是趨於被動的年上男友難得如此主動出擊。

矮小的男人墊起腳尖摟住對方的脖子輕啃著愛人那對豐厚的唇瓣，Eddy也順著他的意張嘴與之交換氣息，他的手早已克制不住地探進寬鬆的上衣下擺，撫上胸前的軟肉、肆無忌憚地搓揉起上頭的突起。

Brett沒忍住在情人耳邊低吟出聲，Eddy趁著掛在身上的男人身子軟了、彷彿沒了骨頭，反客為主地轉身將人壓在門板上，左手仍在上衣裡頭四處作祟，右手已經順著小腹的軟肉往褲子裡頭鑽。

「Eddy、Eddy……回房間……」

Brett只剩雙手勉強有力氣能勾著對方的脖子，胯間的性器被Eddy握在手中溫柔地套弄著，他反射性的向溫暖的大手挺著胯，皺著眉頭只想要更多愛撫。

「好，上來吧。」Eddy一邊吻著Btett發紅的耳朵一邊輕聲說道。

男人接著向後退了一步，將雙手張開、雙膝微彎，把再度將跳入懷中的人牢牢抱住，Brett一黏到戀人身上就摟著Eddy的頭不停地吻著對方的臉頰及唇瓣。

Eddy不太能專心回應Brett的激情，他正抱著他的全世界小心翼翼地穿過客廳、回到臥室。一踏進房間用腳將門關上後，Eddy馬上抱著人一起倒在床上，不忘用手護著Brett的後腦就怕撞到東西。

「鞋子、鞋子忘記脫……」

「晚點再拿出去……」

「身上都是汗……」

「待會兒流得更多一起洗……」

Eddy把Brett的鞋子拔下來扔到門邊後，順勢將那雙修長的雙腿掛上肩頭，雙手一左一右的沿著滑順的白皙肌膚伸進短褲褲管中，在緊緻的臀部上肆意揉捏。

「你穿這樣真的很可愛，我該拿你怎麼辦？」

「你今天明明……也穿得跟我一模一樣，我又該拿你怎麼辦？」

Brett不安份地扭動起身體，擅自將腿挪下Eddy的肩頭，反用腳夾住對方的身體讓他能往自己靠得更近。

Eddy脫下彼此的眼鏡扔到床頭櫃上，接著順勢俯下身去吻Brett主動張開的唇，濕熱的舌肉迫不及待地糾纏彼此，男人探進戀人口中刮搔著濕滑的口腔、描繪著整齊的貝齒、舔弄著敏感的上顎。

Brett皺起眉頭發出舒服的哼聲，他偏過頭替自己找了一個喘息的時間，嘴角間牽起的銀絲落在黑色的高領上，Eddy繼續低下頭沿著戀人下頜的曲線一路啄吻到頸側，拉開藏在領子底下的頸子，在白皙的肌膚上頭留下顯眼的粉色吻痕。

「會被拍到啦……」Brett用慵懶的聲音埋怨道，但完全沒有阻止對方的打算，反而更加順從的仰起脖子讓愛人繼續在上頭放肆。

「你都已經是我的了，被看到有什麼關係！」Eddy的回應理直氣壯，聽起來似乎沒什麼問題但好像哪裡不對勁。

被情慾沖昏頭的Brett早已不能思考太多東西，他歪著頭用模糊的視線盯著Eddy的眼神有些渙散，還在咀嚼剛剛那句話是否算是求婚的意思時，Eddy已經翻出藏在枕頭底下的單包裝潤滑液要繼續下一步了。

Eddy還捨不得替Brett脫下這件短褲，他將寬鬆的褲管向上捲起至臀部後撥開黑色的底褲，將沾著潤滑液的手指順著臀縫往穴口探入。

Brett皺起眉頭一邊適應後穴被擴張的酸澀感，一邊拉下褲頭掏出半勃的性器套弄了起來，修長的手指在敏感的頭部搓揉著，握著柱身的手掌快速的來回擼動，滾動的喉結發出斷斷續續的甜膩呻吟。

Eddy的褲襠已經被勃起的陰莖撐起一頂帳篷，他按耐不住慾望地把Brett翻過身讓他翹起臀部、趴伏在枕頭上，接著把困在褲子裡頭一直無人理會的發脹性器拿出來用手上殘留的潤滑液套弄幾下，撥開短褲露出濕滑的肉穴後便迫不及待地挺腰插入。

Eddy挺進的動作跟平時相比顯得有些急躁，粗大的龜頭才剛破開緊緻的穴口，沒等Brett緩過來，硬挺的柱身也跟著長驅直入到最深處。

畢竟一整天都只能看著戀人白皙修長的雙腿在面前晃來晃去卻連摸一下都不行，Eddy的腦中早已模擬過各種將Brett吃乾抹淨的畫面，他低著頭有些陶醉的撫摸著裸露在外的雪白臀瓣，忍不住在上頭拍打了幾下，留下粉色的印子。

  
  


「嗚、嗚咿……Eddy……慢、慢點……」

  
  


Brett抱著枕頭被後頭的人撞的七葷八素，被肏幹的力道過快過猛讓體力不好的小提琴家幾乎無法招架。

高高翹起的臀部讓寬鬆的上衣向下滑落，身後的人也很自動的伸手在情人裸露的胸部上肆無忌憚地揉捏著，左手帶繭的指頭掐著發紅挺立的乳頭，又痛又舒服的快感令Brett的呻吟變得更加高亢。

「Eddy……Eddy……不行、不行了……啊——！」話才剛說完，Eddy就狠狠地撞上前列腺，惹得Brett在拔高的哭腔中把精液洩在褲子及床單上。

甫經高潮的Brett癱軟在床上沒了力氣，他喘著粗氣任由Eddy把自己弄髒的褲子跟底褲脫下來扔到床下，原本還想著大概是要被帶進浴室裡清洗身上的黏膩，回過神來才發現Eddy剛剛並沒有射進體內。

「咦？Eddy你怎麼沒射？還要嗎！」Brett錯愕地盯著依舊硬挺的性器，雖說不是沒有體力應付第二次性愛，但剛剛幾乎是沒被照顧地壓著肏，已經讓他有些心理不平衡。

「對不起嘛，剛剛不小心忍住了……」Eddy一臉無辜地解釋道，他也明白稍早失控的行為讓戀人有了脾氣。

Eddy自知理虧的俯下身抱著Brett對他又親又哄，從耳殼吻到頰肉，從額頭吻到鼻尖，最後溫柔地輕啃粉嫩的薄唇，一邊吻著愛人一邊偷用下體摩擦著對方滑嫩的大腿內側。

「好啦……這次慢一點……」

  
  
  


Brett仍然穿著高領上衣沒被脫下，撩起的衣襬露出被揉到發紅的乳尖，男人雙腳大開暴露出濕滑紅腫的穴口，迎接脫的一絲不掛的Eddy重新回到自己體內，粗大的陰莖毫無阻礙地慢慢插入熾熱的甬道，緊緻的肉壁再度被肉棒拓開後又隨之貼上。

Brett仰起頭發出幾聲貓叫似的低吟，Eddy跟著伏下身一邊輕啃對方領口旁的白嫩肌膚，一邊緩緩地擺動腰桿淺出淺入地抽插了起來。雖說是Brett要求這次得慢一點，但Eddy用膝蓋想也知道這種程度的性愛根本無法滿足男人的再度燃起的慾望。

待Brett的身體適應後，Eddy將愛人的雙腿掰得更開，挺著腰一下一下的如打樁機般用平緩的速度狠狠地將性器撞進腸道深處，不時的變換角度讓鈍圓的龜頭能抵在前列腺上來回摩擦，把身下的人兒肏得連一個完整的單字都說不出來。

「啊啊——！Ed……Eddy！輕、咿咿！好深……嗯啊啊——！」

Brett一會兒激動地拱起身體抽蓄，一會兒又乏力地癱軟在床上呻吟，敞開的雙腿懸在Eddy腰側無助地在空中掙扎，白皙的雙臂攬在男人肩上，在厚實的臂膀上留下淺淺的粉色抓痕。

高強度的性愛讓Brett只靠後穴就再度攀上高潮，無人照顧的陰莖吐出幾股白濁後疲軟不堪，兩人緊貼的腹部更是被精液用得濕滑黏膩。

Brett喘得如離水般的魚，但Eddy似乎沒打算讓他緩過甫經射精的不應期，把懷裡的人摟得更緊後逕自加快抽插的速度，年長的男人發出甜膩的尖叫後馬上哭了出來。

  
  


「不、不！Eddy……等、等……嗚啊……」

「哈、哈啊……Brett好棒……好喜歡你……好舒服……」

  
  


Eddy的喘息也隨著快感的累積而逐漸加重，他輕撫著Brett柔順的髮絲，輕吻著Brett滿是淚水的臉龐，挺胯的動作卻沒有跟著放輕或變慢，房內滿是肉體的碰撞聲與攪弄肉穴發出的淫靡水聲，男人帶著哭腔的呻吟更是不絕於耳。

最終，也跟著到達高潮的Eddy猛力一頂，將陰莖往腸道的最深處送，熾熱的肉壁順從的吸附上來迎接注入體內的微涼精液。  
Brett虛脫的翻著白眼失神的被Eddy抱在懷裡又摟又親，現在不過下午兩點他就被人壓在床上搞到下不了床，雖然這依然是場非常美妙且舒服的性愛，但被玩到體力透支讓年長的男人難免有些不悅。

Eddy把頭埋在戀人的頸窩，拉開被高領遮蔽的頸子，貪婪地吸吮著滲著汗液的肌膚，他滿足地舔舔嘴抬起頭望向仍在恍神的Brett，彎起的桃花眼中滿是數不盡的愛意與眷戀。Eddy習慣性地伸手替愛乾淨的男友抹去嘴角流出的唾沫，誰知原本疲倦犯困的男人忽然張嘴就往到口的手咬去。

「嘿！Dude！」Brett咬的不是小提琴家珍貴的手指而是肉多的手掌，力道不大但仍讓Eddy嚇得全身抖了一下。

「大色鬼！還不快拔出去！」體力漸漸恢復的Brett揮舞著毫無殺傷力的爪子想把壓在身上的人推開，Eddy調皮的壓著人又親了幾下後才心滿意足地退出自己，翻身躺在Brett身旁共度歡愛後的餘韻。

  
  
  


「晚點不是要拍片！今天拍不成，我不管你喔！」Brett臉上的潮紅還未散去，紅通通的臉頰、氣鼓鼓的表情除了可愛之外沒有別的形容詞。

「沒關係啦，明天再拍也可以不遲。」儘管他們已經沒有影片可以上傳，但Eddy仍毫不擔心的說著，撐起身子拿了幾張衛生紙後開始幫Brett把肚子上的白濁仔細擦掉。

「你明天想穿什麼衣服？」

「一定不會是短褲……」

  
  


END

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝看到這裡的各位……我是快精盡人亡的老千……  
> 快點告訴我這個28歲的男人為什麼可以可愛成這樣……  
> 可愛到我不知道該怎麼辦，只好放下卡到爆的連載跟玩不完的對馬戰鬼，先嚕一篇PWP自娛娛人  
> 你們是不是該給我錢啦！！（幹
> 
> 總之在慾望驅使下，寫了調皮搗蛋的楊先生，又不小心讓陳先生狂幹楊先生  
> 原本還有一段楊先生森77後扁陳先生的畫面  
> 但我實在累了，就讓他咬一口洩恨XD  
> 張牙舞爪卻還記得要節制力道的卯迷好可愛……  
> 不過不知為何，這次反而寫了一堆無尾熊楊先生XD
> 
> 是說這篇的後期我是一邊看嬌兔的DBD實況一邊寫出來的耶XDDDDD  
> 總覺得這兩者的畫風不太對
> 
> 結果在我上傳這篇文章不到10分鐘後，TSA就放了這張宣傳圖!!!!  
>   
> 穿高領遮草莓  
> 穿長褲防止男友精蟲上腦  
> 一切都合情合理！！！！
> 
> 老千預言啦！！！！


End file.
